


[Podfic of] Angel of Cities

by sevendeadlyfun



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 06:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10458165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevendeadlyfun/pseuds/sevendeadlyfun
Summary: [03:11:31] In a post-apocalyptic timeline, controversial figures called Angels, or Powers, enforce whatever work or law their sentient city-states command. Charles is a well-known and respected telepath and researcher in Bashan, the city in which the temporal Power, Erik, has recently been Manifested.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphorbic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphorbic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Equilibrium](https://archiveofourown.org/works/678547) by [euphorbic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphorbic/pseuds/euphorbic). 



Title: **Angel of Cities**

Author: **[Euphorbic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/euphorbic/pseuds/euphorbic) **

Reader: **[Sevendeadlyfun](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sevendeadlyfun)**

Fandom: XMFC

Pairing: Erik/Charles

Length: 3:11:31

Cover: Sevendeadlyfun

Music: Austra, "The Beat and The Pulse"

Download **[HERE](https://www.dropbox.com/s/hyb4lmxar4k7n9h/Angel%20of%20Cities.m4a?dl=0)** [178.28 MB, m4a] or Stream **[HERE](https://www.podomatic.com/podcasts/7deadlyfun/episodes/2017-03-26T15_45_51-07_00)**


End file.
